A valve base plate, in particular for gaseous media, is known from Federal Republic of Germany A1-39 17 242, corresponding to EP 0,391,269 A1, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. This valve base plate consists of a base-plate body which has a polygonal outer contour, a plurality of electrically actuatable individual valves which have a diameter which is less than the thickness of the base-plate body, a pressure-fluid connection arranged on each base plate narrow side and having a pressure-fluid outlet connection associated with each individual valve and arranged on a lower base-plate narrow side. A channel extending parallel to the base-plate end sides is also provided, which connects the inlet channels of all individual valves for the supply of pressure thereto. The base plate also has a central signal connection in which the electric connections for the individual valves are brought together.
The known device, however, concerns only base plates which receive on-off valves. The term "on-off valves" is meant to include, inter alia, directional valves which free or block a predetermined line connection. Such valve batteries are of small structural size, have a high rate of flow, are of relatively minimum weight and produce extremely short switch times. The installation of such valve base plates, which are only about 30 to 40 mm thick, required the development of miniature directional valves which furthermore must operate with exceptionally high rates of flow. Such valve base plates permit a simple and rapid modification of existing pressure-fluid systems and the control of handling devices, gripper systems, cylinders, rotary drives, and the like.
The known embodiment of such valve base plates in the form of on-off valves such as, for instance, directional valves, is sufficient for regulating processes but not for automatic control processes.
The present invention focuses on the problem of further developing the known valve base plate and valve batteries, i.e. to make it also suitable for automatic control functions.
This object is achieved in accordance with the present invention in the manner that the individual valves are constructed as continuous or proportional valves, that their outlets, each of which is connected to a pressure-fluid outlet connection, are connected with a corresponding, preferably integrated, pressure sensor and that the electric connecting lines of the electromagnets and of the pressure sensors are conducted to the central signal connection. The advantages obtained with the device of the present invention consist, in particular, of the increase in the number of possible functions of such a valve base plate so that automatic control functions can now also be performed. The small structural size, the high rate of flow of such special valves, and the relatively low weight with short switch times are retained, as in the known valve base plate for on-off valves. The integrated pressure sensors of the present invention are of particular value here, having been previously present only in separate pressure servovalves with integrated pressure recorders or receivers (sensors). The valve base plate of the present invention, however, also permits the optional association with on-off base plates and vacuum base plates, thereby providing a wide spectrum of use. In this way, not only pressures but also vacuums can be adjusted rapidly and exactly at any desired value. The value base plate of the present invention can, for instance, be used as tensile-stress control for sheet webs, power-controlled drives, tightness-testing systems, blast-air controls, and many other applications.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, at least two continuous valves or proportionally adjustable valves are arranged in the same plane, and the connecting lines to the pressure parts of the pressure sensors are arranged in each case extending in pairs between two continuous valves. This manner of arrangement advantageously satisfies both the mechanical requirements and the electrical requirements made on such a valve base plate and furthermore satisfies the requirements made as to suitable distribution of space.
In accordance with other features, the present invention provides that in the region of the pressure-fluid outlet connections, there be arranged a blind hole which extends perpendicularly to the end side of the base plate and may optionally be sealed from or connected to a similar blind hole of an adjacent valve base plate. In this way, the valve base plate is imparted the ability to be used in combination with other types of such base plates.
In another embodiment, a plurality of different continuous valves is provided. By this measure, the spectrum of use of such valve base plates is greatly increased.